


In the Heat of the Moment

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren's heat starts when he is not home and he has Levi help him in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this out of blue.

  
  


Eren groaned as he stretched, getting ready for martial arts class. Today they were going to go through the basics of judo. The class would introduce him to many more other martial arts during the upcoming fall. Eren had chosen to take the class from the sheer curiosity and ended up staying because he noticed he could use the arts to vent out all his frustrations. He had bent up anger inside him that he wanted to release. 

 

Of course sometimes he went too far and his instructor would tell him to take it easy. But overall Eren was enjoying the class. There was of course a major plus side to all of this. Since he was an omega he got to spar with alphas and he had the pleasure to show them that he was not weak. Maybe he couldn’t change the world but he could change the image that handful of alphas had about omegas. 

 

Eren wasn’t always happy with his dynamic but he was not going to just sit down and take all the crap alphas threw his way just because he was an omega. 

 

Omegas were rare. It was Eren’s luck to be one of those rare ones. All his life he had been belittled because alphas thought he was even weaker than a beta. It didn’t help that his sister Mikasa was a beta and very strong one at that. She was his main inspiration to pick up the martial arts class. If she could do it, then he could too. 

 

“Stop spacing out and stretch properly,” a voice said from behind him as a hand touched his shoulder briefly. The voice belonged to an alpha named Levi who was a senior student of the group and helped the instructor with anything and everything. He was someone that Eren respected and feared to some extent. Levi was very good at the stuff they went through in the class. Eren was envious. He suspected it had a lot to do with Levi being an alpha, thus having superior strength and agility. 

 

Eren could only hope to be like him one day. 

 

_ Mikasa asked him, “Isn’t there anyone interesting in class?” To Eren that question was odd until her voice took a teasing tone. “Any alphas I need to beat up if they touch you?” _

 

_ “Mikasa! No,” he said but a brief thought about Levi passed his mind. He wasn’t going to even seriously consider it though. “They are all nice to me.” _

 

_ “Of course they are because they want to get into your pants.” _

 

_ “Jesus,” Eren cursed. “None of them have shown any interest in me.” Eren was tad disappointed with the fact.  _

 

“I said to stop spacing out,” Levi’s voice came from right next to his ear.

 

Eren jumped. “Sorry. I have a lot on my mind,” he quickly said as an excuse. 

“Hmm,” the alpha hummed, taking his time to move away. 

 

Eren gulped. Why was he feeling so nervous? A shiver ran up his spine and he had an odd feeling. And when did Levi’s scent get so strong and attractive? Now if ever Eren was distracted. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to come here today after all. He had been feeling a bit funny all day. 

 

During class he noticed Levi watching him every once in awhile. It started to creep him out. 

 

Being distracted by Levi he didn’t notice another pair of eyes on him.

 

“Eren, help me out with putting away the gear,” the instructor ordered once the class was over. The head protectors were always used in case someone made a mistake. Eren didn’t really want to be handling the sweaty gear right now but he had no choice. 

 

“You did well in class today.” The instructor said as he opened the locker where the head gear was stored in. “Are you planning on taking more classes once this course is over?” 

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah if I still feel I need to know more.” 

 

The alpha nodded. “You’ll do great if you keep your temper in check. If you haven’t been doing it already I suggest you take on some regular exercise outside the class. It will be good to build up some stamina and muscle.”

 

Eren kept nodding although he didn’t feel like listening at the moment. He just wanted to go home. He felt sluggish now that all the excitement was over. 

 

“Don’t skip a shower before you go home,” the instructor said and waved him goodbye after they were done with putting the gear away. 

 

Eren sighed as he turned to make his way to the locker room. His path was blocked suddenly by one of the alphas whom he rarely spoke to. Eren had thought he had been alone. “Ah, you scared me, Erwin,” Eren said hesitant as he wasn’t sure what Erwin was doing there right in his path.

 

Everyone else seemed to have already gone home.

 

Eren looked up as Erwin did not answer him. Eren jumped when Erwin suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders. “What are you--” Eren was going to ask but then the alpha pushed his face into Eren’s neck growling. 

 

Eren tensed as fear coursed through him. He tried to push the alpha away but Erwin was big and strong. Eren squeaked in fear when he felt Erwin’s mouth latch on his neck. “No!” he started to trash. His mind was filled with the intent of getting away. He tried to remember anything that would get him away from the alpha. If Erwin managed to bite him, there was a chance of never getting rid of him because a bite could lead into a permanent bond. 

 

“Let me go!” Eren whined as he thrashed against the strong alpha. Erwin just growled at him, pressing them closer together. His teeth scratching the skin of Eren’s neck. 

 

Eren shivered. He didn’t like the smell of Erwin’s scent. It was too overpowering. It burned his nose. Their scent mingled together, Eren’s fear and Erwin’s lust, creating an odour Eren never wanted to smell again.

 

Eren whimpered as he felt nauseous and hot. A tingling feeling stirred in his lower body and he realized what the odd feeling he had been experiencing all day was. He was in heat. 

 

Luckily it was just starting so he still had a chance to get home in time and wait it out. If he got rid of Erwin which didn’t seem very likely at the moment. Eren tried everything he had, he let his scent speak for itself but Erwin didn’t care. Eren tried to kick and push but nothing worked. Erwin only pushed him hard against the wall. 

 

Eren noticed a scent that was not from him nor Erwin just before he heard the words, “Let him go.” 

 

Erwin growled, finally giving Eren some room to breath as he turned to glare at the intruder. 

 

Eren was relieved to see Levi standing at the doorway leading to the hallway that Eren was cornered in. Eren would use the first opportunity to get away from the alphas as soon as such a thing happened. 

 

“He is mine,” Erwin challenged the shorter and smaller alpha. 

 

Levi grit his teeth. “He doesn’t want you.”

 

Erwin let Eren go, lunging at Levi in his anger. The omega ran. As fast as he could into the locker room. He had to get away. Eren was panting by the time he reached his bag of fresh clothes. He needed a shower but he didn’t have time. He needed to wash Erwin’s scent off but the thought of getting naked in the presence of fighting alphas was not appealing. He fought his instincts that told him to wait the fight out and give himself to the victor. Such a thought was a turn on.

 

Eren shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. He was not some animal! Such a primal thought had to be locked away. 

 

Eren took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. “Focus, focus,” he told himself but it was hard. And so was he, he realized. A hot wave washed over him and he gasped as heat coiled between his legs. He wanted nothing put present himself for a willing alpha, let them have their way with him. 

 

He kept panting, squeezing his eyes shut. This was not happening right now. How had he missed the signs this morning? 

 

He was wrenched away from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards the locker room. 

 

Eren panicked. 

 

He ran into the shower room, moving quickly to the farthest corner of the room. He was getting ready to defend himself if needed be. His heart beat like a drum as he waited who would walk in through the door. 

 

Eren was sweating and his scent was coming off in waves. He knew the smell of his own arousal and slick. He was scared. 

 

The footsteps stopped outside the door. 

 

Eren waited with bated breath as the door opened. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them to see Levi standing there. If he could have chosen he would have wanted it to be Levi. The alpha watched him for a moment in complete silence unmoving from the door. 

 

“Eren,” his voice was low, gruff even. “It’s alright.”

 

Eren shook his head no. He didn’t want anyone. No, he did not want Levi either. He couldn’t. So many things could go wrong. Eren had not taken birth control and what would happen if Levi bit him? 

 

“No.” The omega slumped on the ground, trying to shield himself from the alpha whom had not moved yet. He shook his head as he felt slick escaping his ass.

 

Levi licked his lips, keeping his gaze on the omega at all time. Eren’s whole body shook as a heat wave washed over him again. Levi’s scent reached him and made him swoon. But it didn’t matter, Eren told himself.

 

“Let me help you,” Levi said, taking tentative steps towards Eren. 

 

Eren could see that Levi was not unaffected by his pheromones. The ragged breathing and the strain of the front of his pants spoke more than a thousand words. “Don’t touch me!” Eren shouted as Levi only got closer and closer. Eren raised his hands up to ward Levi off.

 

The alpha crouched a few feet away. Levi swallowed hard. “Let me--.”

 

“No!”  

 

Levi tried again, “Let me help you. I can… I can get you home if you trust me,” the alpha panted. Eren eyed him suspiciously and before he could ask what Levi meant the alpha spoke again, “Your heat will go down if you let me help and we can get you home safely if your scent isn’t so strong. I’ll help you. Let me touch you,” the alpha pleaded. Levi closed his eyes breathing in Eren’s scent. 

 

“No!” Eren denied him vehemently. 

 

“I won’t mate you,” the alpha assured him. “If I get you off, you’ll be fine. I’ll use just my hands, okay?”

 

Eren was not buying his act. “You are lying.”

 

“No,” the alpha demanded. “No. I swear I won’t hurt you. I’ll help you home. I promise. I’ll suck you off and finger you, nothing else.” 

 

Eren looked at him with teary eyes. Levi didn’t dare to move in case he scared the omega now that there was a hint of trust in those green eyes. “I promise,” the alpha said quietly. He reached a hand towards the omega, silently begging him to come closer. 

 

It took a while but Eren’s body relaxed and he moved a little towards Levi. He kept his eyes on the alpha, keeping track of his movements. 

 

Noticing the careful gaze Levi said, “You are allowed to kick me in the face if I try anything you don’t like.” The alpha wanted to get his hands on the omega but he intended to keep his promise. Levi’s hand touched Eren’s knee first.

 

The omega was wearing his workout shorts and a t-shirt. Levi expected Eren to scramble away from him at any given moment so the alpha moved slowly. “I’ll take your shorts and underwear off.” Levi did not wait for Eren’s approval as he tried to get the garments off the omega. Eren let him, putting his trust into the alpha. 

 

The clothes were tossed aside and Levi buried his face between Eren’s legs.

 

Eren was surprised by the action and so he tensed, waiting for Levi to betray his word. 

 

Levi’s fingers reached his slick hole. He easily slipped one finger inside while he nuzzled Eren’s dick. Levi wanted to taste him so badly. Eren smelled divine. The alpha growled as lust washed over him and he took Eren into his mouth.

 

Eren leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs wider to give Levi some space. He was still on edge about this whole thing, scared that Levi would take advantage of him the moment he relaxed. But damn did Levi’s fingers feel good inside him and his mouth on his cock made Eren shake. 

 

The coolness of the floor was soon forgotten as warmth spread all over Eren. He moaned when Levi’s fingers curled inside him and hit a spot he didn’t even know existed. He produced more slick which made the alpha’s scent get stronger in return. Levi hummed around his cock, making Eren’s hips jerk upwards a little. 

 

Levi’s free arm wrapped around Eren’s thigh. The skin was soft under his hand. Eren’s cock hot in his mouth and that damn ass slicking his fingers. Levi pulled the fingers out, his mouth off Eren’s cock and stuck the slick fingers in his mouth. 

 

Eren watched as the alpha sucked the fingers clean while moaning. As soon as Levi was satisfied with the licking he stuck the fingers back inside the omega, curling them to make Eren moan as well. His mouth found Eren’s cock again, sucking it all in. 

 

Eren put his hand in Levi’s hair. He gave it a few tentative tugs as he wanted to up the pace which Levi was going at. 

 

Levi’s other hand crept into his own pants. He couldn’t help but touch himself. Eren was taking control of what was happening and Levi was okay with that. He wanted to taste all of Eren.

 

Eren fucked Levi’s mouth, lost in the feeling. And the alpha let him. Eren felt empowered. It turned him on like nothing else. He was moaning with every thrust. His fingers tightened in Levi’s hair. He was so close. “Ah!” Heat burned within him. He was going to come any second. Then Levi’s fingers hit the sweet spot again and Eren screamed as he came into Levi’s mouth.

 

Eren slumped on the ground, completely spent. Levi pulled his fingers out and let Eren’s softening cock out of his mouth. The urge to mate him was strong but instead Levi scrambled over Eren, straddling his stomach. 

 

The omega was shocked at the suddenness of movement, not understanding what was going on. 

 

Levi moaned, jerking his cock off over Eren, completely lost in his lust.

 

The omega could only watch as the alpha arched his back and moaned in earnest getting himself off on his chest. Levi panted splattering his cum on Eren’s t-shirt. 

 

Levi hunched over him, leaning on his arms on either side of Eren. “Shit, I’m sorry,” the alpha apologised as soon as he caught his breath.

 

“It’s alright,” Eren reassured the alpha. He had liked the show. His ego soared because he had been able to make alpha like Levi lose himself. 

 

“We gotta go,” Levi said moving off Eren. 

 

“I need a shower,” Eren said, looking at his ruined shirt. 

 

“We don’t have time. Just change into your fresh clothes and we’ll be on our way.”

 

Eren nodded. He did feel a lot better now. He felt fuzzy though. In a good way too. He changed his clothes in a hurry. Modesty was not really high on his list right now. Levi had already seen and touched his most private areas anyway.

 

“You ready?” Levi asked once Eren flung his bag over his shoulder. The omega nodded. Levi reached his hand out. “Stay close to me at all times. We don’t want any other alphas thinking they can touch you.” 

 

Eren knew Levi said that only to protect him this once but it still warmed him. He wished he would have an alpha like that one day. Someone who would keep him safe even if he didn’t ask for it. 

 

“How did you come here? On bike?” Levi asked as they walked out of the gym together. 

 

Eren tried to ignore the passed out Erwin in the hallway. He didn’t want to ask what Levi had done to him. He was better off not knowing. “I took the bus.”

 

Levi pulled him close as soon as they were out of the door. His arm around Eren’s waist they made their way to the bus stop.

 

Eren really liked how Levi smelled. Eren nosed the black strands as they stood and waited for the right bus to come.

 

“Are you sniffing my hair?” Levi asked.

 

Eren hummed in response. That fuzzy feeling wouldn’t go away. 

 

Levi turned his head towards Eren a little. “Don’t get too excited until we are off the bus.” 

 

“Is that a promise?” Eren’s voice was quiet. Levi did not answer him because the bus they waited for was there. 

 

Levi paid for the fare and dragged Eren into a seat. Levi placed his arm around Eren’s shoulders to keep him close and to let others in the bus know Eren was taken. Because Eren did turn some heads as soon as his scent hit the noses of those other alphas. 

 

Levi did not like it one bit. He turned towards Eren, nosing his cheek and neck. Eren shivered, exposing his neck to the alpha. Levi kissed the exposed skin, breathing in Eren’s delicious scent. He did this for Eren’s sake, he told himself that. He nosed at Eren’s scent gland. He teased the area with his tongue to bring fresh scent up to the surface. 

 

Everyone needed to know that Eren was his and his by choice. Eren’s scent had no hint of fear only acceptance. Levi kept kissing the smooth skin until Eren said with a hushed voice, “Our stop is coming soon.”

 

The alpha hummed, giving Eren a kiss on the cheek before turning to look ahead. He couldn’t detach himself from Eren. Not yet. Not until he knew the omega was safe. 

 

After they had exited the bus Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. They stood at the bus stop for a moment. 

 

“You know, we need to move,” Eren said dreamily. His heat was making its reappearance and this was not the place for it to happen. 

 

“How far do you live?” 

 

“Just around the corner,” the omega answered not taking his eyes off Levi’s lips.

 

“Let’s go then.” 

 

Levi kept his arm around Eren’s waist the whole time as they walked down the street towards Eren’s home. They did not see any other people around but Levi didn’t relax. He needed to get Eren home safely.

 

“Levi…” Eren paused, looking at his feet. “Would you like to be my heat partner? I’ve never had one before but I trust you since you helped me out and… well I just don’t want to be alone.”

 

Levi listened to Eren’s every word carefully. His heart soared at the implications of Eren’s words. “You want me to stay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Eren dared to smile. “But could you run to the shop and get some condoms? I don’t wanna take the risk of getting knocked up.” The omega was blushing as he thought of why they needed them. 

 

“Of course,” Levi said hastily, aiming to please the omega. He’d do anything for Eren if it meant to have a chance to mate with him. Eren’s pheromones were that strong already.

 

“There’s a supermarket down the street, not far from here,” Eren told him.

 

Levi made sure that Eren had closed the door behind him before he sprinted down the street towards the said shop. He was back in less than ten minutes. 

 

Eren let him in before he could even knock on the front door. Levi’s nose was filled with Eren’s scent the moment he saw the omega again. He pulled Eren into his arms, a small plastic in his hands. He nosed at the omega’s neck, filling his lungs with the delicious scent. 

 

Eren hugged him right back, sighing happily. “I thought for a moment you wouldn’t come back.” 

 

“You asked me to stay,” Levi mumbled into Eren’s neck. “So of course I came back.” Levi wanted to touch Eren again the way he had back at the locker rooms.

 

“Let’s go to my room,” Eren said against Levi’s hair. The alpha’s scent was comforting and arousing at the same time. He felt safe with Levi.

 

Levi followed after Eren like a puppy. He’d even crawl there if Eren asked him to.

 

Eren had put up a piece of paper on the door of his room that said,  _ I’m in heat. I’m with a friend. We are using protection,  _ because heat was the time you didn’t want to disturb an omega. Disturbance would agitate omega and possibly even do harm. Omegas needed to feel safe. Especially if they were with an alpha who took care of their needs during heat.

 

“I put it up so my parents won’t get worried,” Eren explained when he saw Levi reading the note on the door. “They are used to me locking myself into my room during my heats. But this time they’ll smell you so..”

 

Levi stepped into the omega’s room. “I understand.” He put the plastic bag on the bed. He turned to see Eren close the door and lock it behind himself. Without any distractions to Eren’s scent, Levi appreciated the way it made him feel. 

 

“Um.. are you sure about this? I mean you can still leave if you don’t want to do this with me. I’m sure you have other things to do than stay cooped up here with me,” Eren voiced his uncertainty. “I have never done this myself before so I am nervous.” 

 

The alpha crossed the short distance between them. “If you want me to go then just say so,” Levi countered. “I’ll do anything you ask of me.” Eren’s wishes came first no matter how turned on Levi was, he would not force Eren to anything. Eren was precious to him. He had liked Eren from the moment they met. He had not acknowledged it at first and the feeling grew slowly until Levi was slapped in the face by Eren’s scent and made him realise he truly had feelings for the younger boy. 

 

If protecting Eren meant he would not have him either then that was what he would do. 

 

“No, I asked you to stay and I want you to,” Eren said, looking at him from under his lashes. “I’m just sort of asking for a last confirmation that I did not imagine this.” 

 

Levi raised his hand to touch Eren’s cheek. “I like you and your scent is driving me crazy. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to.” Levi breathed in the delicious scent dancing in the air around them. He wanted to take Eren to the bed, get him on all fours, presenting himself for Levi and mate his brains out. 

 

“You won’t bite me?” 

 

“I promise not to. I do want to live after this, you know,” Levi whispered, closing the distance between them by tip toeing to place a kiss on Eren’s lush lips. 

 

Eren grinned into the kiss before answering it with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
